


Don’t Judge a Book by its Sexy Sexy Cover

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ficlet, Logan is a disaster, Logince - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Logan is a disaster, and his gay gay brain makes his life very difficult.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	Don’t Judge a Book by its Sexy Sexy Cover

Here he was, on another stupid date with a some random guy because his stupid gay brain just wouldn’t let him look away from a conventionally attractive face sitting above a hot body. He just was waiting for this guy to tell him he was a lifeguard or a personal trainer or a bodyguard, and then he’d say something completely nonsensical - like sincerely believing the moon was made of cheese or that chocolate milk comes from brown cows, and he’d be able to get over this guy and move on with his life until the next attractive six foot pile of beef walked into his line of vision.

May as well get this over with. 

Logan set down his glass of water, the one he’d been sipping to stall a bit, and looked back up at his date. “...So, Roman. What do you do?” 

“Well, I’m working at a gym for right now.” Roman answered, looking back at him with that ridiculously handsome face of his. 

Of course he was. “For right now? What do you mean?” 

“It’s a part time thing, I just needed to do something to have money coming in while I’m working on my degree.” He answered, shrugging a bit. 

Logan blinked. That was... A new one. He hadn’t been expecting that. “Oh, you’re attending university? I am too, actually. ...What are you majoring in?” 

“Chemical engineering. With a minor in literature and writing. ...It’s really more of a poetry emphasis, I just kinda figured if I keep taking all these Shakespearean classes for fun anyway, I might as well make it count towards something.” Roman answered with a bit of a laugh. 

Logan stared back at the attractive six foot pile of beef for a few seconds. He was in love.


End file.
